Love Faces
by HPManiacs
Summary: Quando a reputação e o nome de sua família não valia mais nada, assim que ele via o rosto de Hermione. One-Shot, Song-Fic. Dramione!


_**Love Faces.**_

_**Atenção: **__Os personagens não me pertencem. Eles são criação da autora J.K. Rowling. Isto é uma song-fic, e one-shot, então se não gosta, só se reitrar :) O conteúdo desta fanfic é restrita para menores de 16._

_**Sinopse: **__Draco se sente atraído por Hermione, mas não quer se aproximar pois tem uma reputação e um nome a manter. Mas o que ele sente é mais forte do que ele pensa e será praticamente impossivel resistir à unica garota que lhe desperta desejo._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy poderia considerar aquele dia excepcionalmente comum. Um dia tranquilo. Ele ainda não havia avistado Hermione Granger pelos corredores de Hogwarts ou no Salão Principal. Suspirou aliviado por isso e agradeceu a Merlin mentalmente. Começou sua manhã tomando café com seus comparsas, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson. Estava tudo calmo, tudo nos conformes e <em>excepcionalmente comum<em>... Por um segundo ele não queria que aquele dia fosse comum, mas se arrependeu de pensar nisso. Estava pirando, com certeza...

Depois do café, teve suas aulas. Porém, seu sossego terminou quando ele partiu para a aula de poções, que era junto com os alunos de Gryffindor. E assim que ele entrou nas masmorras e viu os cabelos rebeldes de Hermione, o loiro sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta dentro de sua barriga. Sentiu suas mãos suarem frio. Mas isso podia piorar... Oh, se podia! Bastou Draco ver o rosto dela. Seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso hipnotizante. O Slytherin respirou fundo. Até quando sentiria aquilo? Aquele desejo incontrolável de tê-la para si, de tocar sua pele branquinha e aparentemente aveludada e deixar marcas nela... Oh, doce tentação!

**When I met you woman **

(Quando eu te conheci mulher)

**I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful**

(Eu não pude deixar de notar um rosto tão bonito)

**Now imagine, the faces you'd make if we ever made love **

(Agora imagine, os rostos que você faria se um dia nós fizemos amor)

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

(oh, oh, oh, oh)

Hermione já vinha notando os olhares furtivos de Draco a algum tempo. Era quase impossível não perceber, uma vez que o loiro passava as aulas olhando para ela de cima a baixo. E ela corava. Ardia por dentro. Estava fervendo de curiosidade para saber porque Draco estava fazendo isso com ela. Principalmente com ela! Não podia ser qualquer uma, ou talvez até Pansy? Não. Hermione não sabia, mas Draco não conseguia olhar para outra garota que não ela. Doentio? Sim, e muito. Draco estava beirando à loucura por guardar isso só para ele. Afinal, ele tinha um nome a manter e uma reputação que podia ser totalmente destruída por sua causa e por causa _dela. _

Ele sentia raiva de Hermione. Raiva dele mesmo, por se sentir atraído por uma sangue-ruim. Uma sangue-ruim extremamente sexy, bonita e atrevida. E era exatamente por isso que não podia se envolver com ela. Por causa da maldita lama que corria em suas veias! Ou pelo menos era como ele e sua familia pensavam. Draco imaginava-se na situação em que contava a seus pais que estava tendo um caso com uma Gryffindor, filha de muggles. Imagem dolorosa. Imaginou seu pai lhe lançando a Maldição Cruciatus por causa disso. Ah, ele seria bem capaz...

- Sr. Malfoy, porque não está fazendo a poção que pedi, como seus colegas? - perguntou Snape, olhando diretamente para o loiro, que se encontrava concentrado em olhar Hermione. A morena virou-se para ele, fazendo com que Draco desviasse o olhar rapidamente e corasse. _Corar_. Algo que ele passou a fazer ultimamente. Não que ele gostasse, mas não conseguia evitar, porque Hermione provocava isso nele. E ele a odiava por isso. Odiava tanto que precisava tê-la, precisava fazê-la sua. Seria tentador, certo? Tirar a amiguinha do Weasley e do Potter? Para ele significava "Glória". Mas não era só isso que ele queria dela. Não era só prejudicar seus amigos ou apenas ter uma boa transa. Não... Era muito mais do que isso. Queria levar a relação a sério, porque nunca sentira isso por ninguém. Nem mesmo por Pansy! E olhem que eles já tiveram muitas noites de amor antes. "Amor". Não era amor, não. Era apenas sexo. Foi a essa conclusão que Draco chegou depois de refletir muito sobre o assunto e comparar Pansy com Hermione. A morena sempre seria sua preferida.

- Desculpe prof. Snape, eu estava distraído - respondeu Draco. Mas Snape abriu um sorriso malígno.

- Sei... Então pare de se distrair com a srta. Granger e faça sua poção de uma vez, sr. Malfoy! Senão o sr. vai passar o fim de semana na detenção. - Ouviram-se risadas abafadas e ele pôde ver de esguelha que Hermione estava olhando para ele, aparentemente chocada. Ele retribuiu o olhar, encarando os olhos cor de chocolate que o atraíam.

Hermione se viu perdida nos olhos cinzentos de Draco. Não podia negar... Achava-o atraente. Todo o ódio que sentia por ele, toda a vontade que tinha de estuporá-lo todos os dias, também continha uma porção de desejo. Mas ela sabia que nada aconteceria, porque Draco era orgulhoso demais para fazer algo com ela. Sua família e seu nome vinham em primeiro lugar. Ele sempre foi arrogante.

A aula de poções se arrastou, mas chegou ao fim, proporcionando o alívio de Draco. Porém, na saída das masmorras, Crabbe o parou e o obrigou a escutá-lo.

- O que Snape quis dizer com aquilo, Malfoy? Por acaso você está de caso com a sangue-ruim?

- C-Como é? É claro que não Crabbe, não diga isso nem brincando! Eu _nunca_ teria algo com a Granger. Nunca. Está entendendo? - e assim que terminou de dizer isso, Hermione saiu das masmorras, estufando o peito e pedindo lisença para passar, uma vez que eles estavam bloqueando a passagem. Crabbe olhou para ela furioso, mas fingiu que não a ouviu e continuou no mesmo lugar. Então, como se soubesse o poder que tinha sobre Draco, a morena virou-se para ele.

- Com lisença, Malfoy. - ele não se moveu. - Ok... - Hermione se enfiou no meio dos dois, ficando de costas para Crabbe e de frente para Malfoy. Seu corpo roçou no dele, provocando arrepios em ambos, como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse os dois. Seus olhos fixos nos de Draco. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a animação de seu _Malfoy Jr._ mas não se encolheu. Continuou imóvel, sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa que era ter o corpo de Hermione junto ao dele, sem sobrar espaço algum. Pena que durou muito pouco. Logo a garota já tinha passado e estava indo embora.

**And the only thing inside my mind is**

(E a única coisa dentro da minha mente é)

**I want you**

(Eu quero você)

**Yes I do, and if there's anything you suggest I do **

(Sim eu faço, e se há qualquer coisa que você sugere que eu faça)

**Then tell me**

(Então me diga)

Crabbe olhou novamente para o loiro, agora com um sorriso malicioso. Draco não entendeu o motivo da mudança de humor do amigo, mas tinha um certo receio de saber. Mas é claro que Crabbe não ia privá-lo de saber o que estava pensando, afinal, fazia questão de ser repugnante.

- Devo admitir, Malfoy, que ela tem um bom traseiro.

- Você me dá nojo. - Ele se virou e saiu de perto do amigo.

O Slytherin praticamente correu para a sua sala comunal, seu atual refúgio. Mas depois da piadinha de mal gosto de Snape, provavelmente seus colegas fariam perguntas sobre Hermione e ele não estava afim de ouvir. Então, assim que entrou na sala, subiu para o dormitório e jogou sua mochila no chão, com raiva. Porque ela tinha esse efeito sobre ele? Como ele podia parecer ridiculo perto dela, daquela forma? Até Snape estava percebendo. Provavelmente, até os outros Slytherins estavam se perguntando se Draco realmente estava interessado na Granger.

Draco deitou-se em sua cama e fitou o teto. Estava enlouquecendo, era fato. Mas ele não podia se entregar àquele desejo, senão, destruíria sua fama de Puro Sangue e acabaria com a imagem que todos tinham da família Malfoy. Isso era extremamente importante. Não podia acabar com isso por causa de Hermione... Ela e seus amigos desprezíveis com certeza adorariam saber que a sua reputação estava no lixo e, ficariam ainda mais felizes, sabendo que a causa disso teria sido Hermione. Ela sairia como a vitoriosa da história, não ele. Mas... Esperem. Alguém precisava saber que os dois estavam juntos? Não. _Ninguém_ precisava saber! Nem mesmo seus amigos. Nem mesmo seus _pais_.

Draco decidiu-se, ainda deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto, mas agora com um sorriso malicioso e de certa forma, vitorioso. Ele resolveria seu problema no dia seguinte, sem que ninguém percebesse. Seu dia seria comum para todos os Slytherins, menos para ele.

Na manhã seguinte, lá estava o loiro, comendo suas torradas de manhã, ao lado de seus amigos e conversando animadamente com ele. De vez enquando, Draco olhava para a mesa de Gryffindor, procurando pela sua vítima. E lá estava ela, sentada ao lado de Ron, sorrindo para Harry. Ah... Aquele sorriso... Então, para surpresa de Draco, Hermione o encarou. Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas não desviou o olhar. Seria essa a sua chance.

Aproveitou que os Goyle e Crabbe estavam distraídos e deu um último gole no suco de abóbora, para levantar-se logo em seguida. A morena ainda olhava para ele de vez enquando, tendo que evitar olhar demais para que os outros amigos não reparassem. Então, quando estava prestes a deixar a mesa de Slytherin, Pansy chamou Draco.

- Onde você vai? Ainda é cedo...

- Eu sei, mas preciso fazer uma coisa antes da aula. Não me esperem.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Isso não interessa a você. - Pansy fez uma careta de decepção e Draco se dirigiu à porta do Salão, ainda fitando Hermione. Esta seguiu-o com o olhar mais uma vez e ele acenou com a cabeça, indicando o caminho que ele faria. Esperou alguns segundos e saiu, deixando Hermione confusa e extremamente curiosa. A morena não sabia o que fazer. Mas já estava curiosa sobre isso a muito tempo... Queria saber porque Draco a olhava daquela forma, como se estivesse devorando-a só com o olhar. Terminou seu café rapidamente e levantou-se, pegando sua bolsa.

- Onde você vai Mione? - perguntou Ron.

- Eu... Eu preciso passar na biblioteca rapidinho. Não me esperem para a aula, ok? Podem ir se quiserem. Harry, não se esqueça que você tem treino de Quadribol esta tarde!

- Eu sei Mione, não precisava me lembrar. Mas obrigada.

Os amigos a olhavam desconfiados, mas ela os ignorou e saiu correndo pelo Salão, até alcançar o corredor. Draco estava parado, encostado na parede, com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Hermione estancou assim que o viu e ficou em silêncio. Só então ele percebeu sua presença e com um sorriso malicioso, lhe deu as costas e continuou andando pelo corredor, instigando Hermione a segui-lo. E ela o fez.

Logo estavam a sós, em um corredor mal iluminado. Ela não sabia onde estava, nem ele. Estava seguindo seus instintos. Então, Draco virou-se para ela pela primeira vez. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente e ficaram ali, por longos segundos. Até que Draco começou a se aproximar dela em silêncio. Hermione não pôde evitar em se assustar com o próximo ato do loiro. Foi tudo tão rápido...

Quando percebeu, ele já estava à sua frente, sua mão acariciando sua nuca e seus lábios em sua cabeça. A morena sentiu Draco inspirar profundamente, inalando o cheiro de morango que tinham seus cabelos. Isso despertou mais desejo no loiro. Ele a queria mais do que nunca. E a teria, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse. Talvez porque em breve não viveria mais, se por acaso alguém descobrisse.

**Now we all in the crib on my sofa**

(Agora nós estamos no berço do meu sofá)

**Girl I'm so glad you came over **

(Menina eu estou tão feliz que você veio)

**I wanna tell you 'come closer' **

(Eu quero lhe dizer 'vem mais perto')

**But I don't know if you feel, like I feel **

(Mas eu não sei se você se sente, como eu me sinto)

**Tell me girl **

(Diga-me garota)

Draco soltou um suspiro de satisfação por tê-la perto dele novamente. Mas queria mais. Precisava de mais. Mas tinha medo, porque não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele. E se não sentisse? Se ela o odiasse? Mas então, porque o tinha seguido até ali? Então ele teve a resposta que precisava, mesmo que não tivesse sido dita. O Slytherin pôde sentir a respiração da morena em seu pescoço. Isso foi a gota d'água.

Em questão de segundos, sua mão que estava na nuca de Hermione puxou-a para mais perto e seus lábios foram parar nos lábios rosados dela. Deu um suspiro. Era tudo o que ele havia sonhado. Mas era muito mais suave, muito mais macio e doce ao vivo do que em seus sonhos. A lingua de Draco pedia desesperadamente por passagem, que Hermione não relutou em conceder. Ela surpreendeu-se em como ele estava sendo gentil ao beijá-la. Sempre pensou que Draco fosse do tipo arrogante em tudo o que fazia, até na hora do beijo ou da transa, mas parecia exatamente o contrário. Mas porque ela estava ali mesmo? Bom, além do desejo que sentia por Draco, ela estava curiosa.

E a curiosidade separou o beijo, deixando os dois ofegantes e Draco, confuso. Hermione recuperou o fôlego com alguma dificuldade, mas assim que o fez, não hesitou em perguntar o que queria saber.

- Porquê? Porquê _eu_, Malfoy?

- Eu também não sei... - respondeu ele sinceramente, mantendo sua expressão séria no rosto, enquanto afagava o rosto de Hermione e a olhava nos olhos. Aquele tom castanho nunca lhe pareceu mais intenso. - Eu acho você bonita, atrevida, irritante e extremamente sexy. - ela corou. Draco sorriu maliciosamente para ela. - Você mudou muito Granger... Digamos que por trás da garota dos livros, tem uma mulher esperando a hora certa para aparecer. E eu quero que essa mulher apareça comigo...

Draco nem precisou esperar para atacá-la novamente; ela mesma o fez. Desta vez o beijo foi mais intenso, mais violento, e mais apaixonado do que o anterior. Draco pressionou Hermione na parede, e sentiu o corpo da morena contra o dele novamente. A sensação foi inexplicável. Nada se comparava aquilo.

As mãos do loiro passeavam pela cintura dela, descendo até sua coxa, coberta pela saia do uniforme. Ele subiu um pouco a saia e apertou a coxa de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo, mas que não passou despercebido por Draco. Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Hermione já estava sentindo calor. Queria Draco tanto quanto ele a queria. E estava desesperada para tê-lo dentro de si. Sem perder tempo, ela enlaçou a cintura de Draco com as duas pernas, pressionando-o contra ela e sentindo a exitação do garoto roçar entre suas pernas. Sorriu satisfeita e soltou um gemido próximo ao ouvido do garoto, que beijava seu pescoço. Sentiu os lábios de Draco se contorcerem e um sorriso. A pele de Hermione era realmente aveludada. Draco beijava e mordia, deixando vergões e marcas por toda aquela pele branquinha e deliciosa que Hermione tinha.

**Don't it feel good when I touch on it**

(Não se sente bem quando eu te toco)

**Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you **

(Não seria bom se toda a noite eu estivesse em você)

**Come kiss me, come with me**

(Venha me beijar, vem comigo)

**Down the hall to my bedroom**

(No final do corredor até o meu quarto)

**Tonight we'll be **

(Esta noite nós vamos estar)

Hermione deixou que Draco a guiasse, segurando-se no pescoço do Slytherin enquanto ele a levava em seu colo, até um lugar que ela desconhecia. Bom, nem tanto. Ela percebeu que estavam na Sala Precisa, pois a porta em que entraram não estava ali antes. E dentro da sala, haviam almofadas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão e algumas velas iluminando o cômodo. Hermione ficou encantada. Ela realmente havia criado uma imagem errada sobre Malfoy o tempo todo, ou talvez não. Talvez ele por baixo daquele garoto insuportável e asqueroso havia um bom menino, um menino carinhoso.

Hermione sorriu enquanto Draco a deitava sobre as almofadas. Ele parou por alguns minutos para poder observar melhor a visão de Hermione totalmente entregue a ele. Sorriu. Estaria acabando com aquela loucura de uma vez por todas e depois, bom... Ficaria entregue ao destino.

- Draco... - sussurrou. - Me faz sua...

- C-Como você me chamou?

- Draco.

E assim, o loiro deitou-se sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la, enlouquecido. As mãos dela pararam em seu peito, desabotoando sua camisa habilidosamente e depois, tirou-a do corpo de Draco, aproveitando para deslizar suas mãos sobre os músculos dele, bem torneados devido aos treinos de Quadribol. A camisa de Draco já estava no chão. E agora era a vez de Draco fazer o serviço.

Suas mãos tiraram a blusa de Hermione suavemente, deixando a renda rosada à mostra, cobrindo seus seios pequenos e redondos. Lambeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, deixando Hermione arder em desejo. Precisava dele dentro dela agora!

Draco beijou o pescoço dela e desceu pelo vale entre seus seios, depositando beijos. Não se tardou em levantar o tronco da garota, deixando-a grudada a ele. Seus olhares se fixaram novamente. Draco desceu a mão pelas costas de Hermione e alcançou o fecho de seu sutiã, abrindo-o. Com suavidade, tirou as alças pelos ombros da morena, sentindo mais uma vez a maciez de sua pele.

Draco não podia esperar mais. Seu membro já estava tão duro que a calça o incomodava. E ao ver o seios da garota, ele enlouqueceu. O instinto animal despertou-se dentro dele e sem rodeios, abocanhou o seio esquerdo de Hermione, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido.

**Making love faces, making love faces**

(Fazendo caretas amor, fazendo caretas de amor)

**Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'**

(Sombras na parede, enquanto as velas queimam)

**Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and**

(Bagunçando a cama enquanto você sua)

**Making love faces, making love faces**

(Fazendo caretas amor, fazendo caretas de amor)

**My hands rubbin' on your skin**

(Minhas mãos esfregando a sua pele)

**Let's go hard don't hold it in**

(Vamos forte não segure isso)

Com a outra mão, ele apalpava o seio livre de Hermione, levando-a à loucura. Mas logo parou, pois sentiu as mãos da garota abrindo suas calças. Ele levantou-se para ajudá-la e logo em seguida, suas calças estavam ao lado de sua camisa. Estava apenas de boxer e Hermione arfou quando viu o tamanho do membro de Draco. Ele seguiu o seu olhar e abriu um sorriso presunçoso, que ele já dera tantas vezes quando via Hermione irritada com ele.

Suas mãos pararam na saia de Hermione, descendo-a lentamente. Ele ficou observando a renda igualmente rosa que cobria a intimidade da garota. Tudo nela era assim... Delicado. Ela era delicada. Sua pele era delicade. Sua lingerie era delicada.

Porque raios isso o deixava ainda mais enlouquecido por ela? Nunca gostou de coisas delicadas. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Mas esses pensamentos deixaram sua cabeça quando ele viu a própria Hermione abaixando sua calcinha e ficando completamente nua na sua frente. Ela não aparentava vergonha. Pelo contrário. Parecia louca para tê-lo dentro dela, sem medo.

Draco a beijou mais uma vez. Não se cansava de sentir o gosto daqueles lábios. Então começou a descer, fazendo uma trilha de beijos suaves por toda a extensão do corpo perfeito de Hermione. Até que alcançou o ponto frágil dela. A boca do loiro sugou seu clitóris sem pena, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer. A língua de Draco desceu até a entrada dela e começou a brincar. Hermione estava pirando.

Os seus gemidos de Hermione estavam deixando Draco cada vez mais confiante e mais excitado. Seu membro estava quase explodindo. Então, ele parou de provocá-la ao sentir que ela já estava completamente molhada.

- Draco... Preciso de você dentro de mim... Agora!

**So happy every since I found you **

(Tão feliz cada vez que eu te encontrei)

**Just like a kid who found some candy**

(Assim como uma criança que encontrou alguns doces)

**Let me feel and find your panties **

(Deixe-me sentir e encontrar sua calcinha)

**Take 'em off take em off take em off**

(Tire-as, tire-as, tire-as)

**Take 'em off please**

(Tire-as, por favor)

**Oh down on my knees**

(Ah, de joelhos)

**Ohh, You're right in front of me**

(Ohh, você está bem na minha frente)

**Don't have to pay for my attention**

(Não tem que pagar para a minha atenção)

**Can you hear me is you listenin?**

(Você pode me ouvir, você está ouvindo?)

**Baby be real with me**

(Baby seja verdadeira comigo)

**I wanna know**

(Eu quero saber)

O Slytherin não precisou de mais nada. No segundo seguinte, sua boxer já estava fora de seu corpo e ele já estava posicionado entre as pernas de Hermione, a cabeça de seu membro encostando na sua entrada.

Com cuidado, Draco foi penetrando a morena. Ela arqueou as costas e gritou de dor, mas o beijou de Draco a acalmou. Ele ficou parado dentro dela alguns intantes, para que ela se acostumasse com ele e ele com ela. Hermione era tão apertada! Ele sentiu que se movesse um pouco naquele momento, ele gozaria no mesmo instante. Mas depois, ele começou a se mover lentamente. Os gemidos de dor de Hermione cessaram e passaram a ser de prazer.

Ambos estavam em uma sincronia perfeita. As estocadas de Draco alcançando fundo em Hermione, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Parecia que seu útero ia se rasgar quando Draco a atingia.

De repente, sentiu-o pulsar dentro dela e sabia o que estava por vir. Então segurou um pouco mais e os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Ambos suando e satisfeitos. Draco abriu um sorriso para ela e a beijou, ecostando sua testa encharcada de suor na dela. Os dois ainda estavam ofegantes, por isso se manteram em silêncio. Porém, os pensamentos de Draco não podiam abandoná-lo.

**The way you bite your lip**

(A maneira como você morde seu lábio)

**Is that your way of tellin' me you like it?**

(É essa a sua maneira de me dizer que você gosta?)

**Mmhmm, if I'm the best you ever had girl in your life**

(Mmhmm, se eu sou melhor que você já teve menina em sua vida)

**Say mmhmm, and when your eyes roll back in your head**

(Mmhmm diga, e quando seus olhos rolam na sua cabeça)

**Shakin' your legs**

(balançando as pernas)

**Mmhmm, mmhmm, that's what she said**

(Mmhmm, Mmhmm, é o que ela disse)

"E agora?". Essa era a pergunta que martelava a cabeça de Draco e de Hermione. Mas a garota já sabia o que aconteceria. Em nome da família Malfoy, eles teriam que manter aquele momento em segredo, por mais lindo que tivesse sindo.

E Draco? O que ele estava pensando? Bom, para começar, ele estava apavorado. O que havia lhe rondado por meses estava certo; ele estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por Hermione Granger, filha de muggles e sangue-ruim. Amiga de Harry Potter e dos Weasleys. Como aceitar isso? Ou melhor, como fugir disso? Impossível. Ele era dela. E ela dele. Hermione estava observando-o, apoiada em um cotovelo. Seus cabelos cacheados estava grudados em seu pescoço.

- O que foi? - perguntou Draco.

- Estou me perguntando o que você vai fazer agora. Embora eu já saiba o que você vai me pedir...

- O que eu vou lhe pedir, então?

- Para guardar isso em segredo. Afinal, sou nojenta aos olhos da sua família e você não pode se prejudicar. - Draco boquiabriu-se ao ouvir isso saindo da voz de Hermione. _Atrevida_. Uma das qualidades que ele amava nela. Draco sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Hermione surpreendeu-se.

- Não era isso que eu ia pedir.

- Então o que era?

Malfoy. Esse nome não podia obrigá-lo a deixar seu amor de lado. Então, decidido a levar aquilo para a frente, não se importando com o que seus pais iam dizer ou não. Estava _cagando_ pra eles. O que importava, afinal? Um nome, uma reputação, ou um amor verdadeiro, que era apimentado pelo ódio e pelo desejo? Certamente a segunda opção. E certamente Draco gostaria de passar a vida inteira ao lado de Hermione, não importava como. Se fosse preciso, até sorriria para Potter. Ok, talvez nem tanto...

- Namora comigo?

O choque foi impossivel de esconder. Hermione arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Mas sua resposta se confirmou com o sorriso que ela deu em seguida, beijando-o. Draco sorriu entre o beijo.

- Bom, isso inclui que você - ela disse, apontando para o loiro à sua frente. - vai passar a falar com Harry e Ron?

- Eu faço tudo por você, mas não me peça para falar com o Potter, pelo amor de Merlin.

Hermione riu e assentiu. Não queria discutir logo depois daquele momento maravilhoso que tiveram juntos. Finalmente aquela loucura acabaria. Draco poderia dormir em paz, sonhando coisas boas e não os sonhos em que Hermione o castigava.

Tomaram coragem para se levantar e se vestirem novamente, pois estavam perdendo aula. Se dependesse de Draco, os dois ficariam ali até o fim do dia, mas não podiam. Quer dizer, podiam sim. Não importava mais o que os outros iam pensar do sumisso sugestivo dos dois. Mas também não era isso que o impedia de ficar ali, a tarde toda. Era Hermione. Ela o impedia. Porque mesmo depois que aquela mulher que havia escondida ali tivesse despertado, ela sempre seria a doce menina que se escondia atrás dos livros, porque os amava. Mas agora, tinha um novo amor.

Draco e Hermione sairam de mãos dadas. O Slytherin não pôde deixar de olhar para ela. Sua. Para sempre sua. E sorriu novamente. Sua reputação estava no lixo e seu nome ia se misturar ao nome dela. Mas por ela, ele até deixaria de ser de Slytherin e passaria a ser um corajoso Gryffindor.

Estranho, doentio, apaixonante e louco. Era assim, o novo Draco Malfoy.

_"As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio. Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar"._


End file.
